


Zayn-fucking-Malik: The Life Ruiner

by AlyxWilson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Liam POV, M/M, Major Liam feels, Romance, Smoking, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxWilson/pseuds/AlyxWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in Upper Sixth Form, openly gay and is doing alright in life. Shit goes down when Zayn starts. Will Liam be happy with Zayn or will other people jeopardise their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfics and would really appreciate some feedback... It does get good, honestly, I wrote it, I would know :P  
> My advice would be to read it as 'Entire Work' because the chapters are pretty short :)

Waking up to another day of the same shit is always the hardest for Liam. Listening to his father shout abuse at his mum, getting food and stationary thrown at him for being who he is and of course the never ending pity he has for the people who are so fucking stupid they can’t broaden their minds and understand that not everyone is a clone of the heterosexual conformity. Sometimes he just wishes that he can just stay in bed and not have to face to world, but he knows that it’s just a wish and it’ll never happen. Liam rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock, ‘7:00’. He got up and got ready to go to school. ‘Another day and only one and a half more years to go. I can do this.’ He thought to himself as he closed the front door.  
A chorus of “Hello” and “Hi Liam” met him at walked down the stairs from his medium sized, pretty normal looking house. These four girls were pretty much the whole of Liam’s friends, apart from the one other guy who had a brain and didn’t care that Liam was gay, not that he would talk to Liam though, social status and all.  
“Hey.” Liam smiled and proceeded to hug them all in one large bear hug. “What have you done this weekend?” Was Liam’s normal question for a Monday morning.  
“Not much really, I’ve just been gawping over this new band, One Direction.” Alice said enthusiastically. Alice was a tall girl with long dark hair, the same height if not, taller than Liam.  
“Yeah, they’re so hot!” Katie added. She was a quiet girl, usually spent her time revising and out of people’s way. She was a bit smaller than Liam and had shoulder length blonde hair, her fashion sense was always a bit odd, and nothing was different about that today.  
“Nahh, they aren’t that hot. Well they aren’t my type really.” Liam said thinking about the three men band that Alice had sent tonnes of pictures of to him the day before.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter if they’re hot or not if we don’t get to school.” Jasmine claimed, ushering the group onwards.  
The group spent the journey to school talking about the boys; Harry, Louis and Niall, who had come third in the popular X Factor programme.  
When they got to school the group naturally rearranged themselves so that Liam was in the middle and the girls surrounded him, protecting him. Liam felt stupid literally having to be body blocked from the ignorant twats that actually brought stuff in to school to throw at him. The group quickly moved to the tutor room in which they registered, all the while the girls stopped talking and were on the lookout for people waiting for a good moment to throw their projectiles.  
“Thanks, guys.” Liam uttered as he did every single day, for the same reason. The girls ignored him, because that’s what friends do, protect each other. The girls were deep in conversation about menial things, until they changed subject to something more interesting to Liam.  
“Have you seen the new boy yet?” Alice asked the group.  
“Apparently he moved from Bradford.” Jasmine added.  
Of course the only question Liam had was the obvious one: “Is he fit?” Liam asked with a genuine smile across his lips.  
“Oh, Liam.” The girls chorused.  
Registration went slowly as it always does, but at least there was a teacher present so nothing large could be thrown at Liam. Although he did get the odd ball of paper, that always read the same thing: ‘fuckin faggot’, in the most disgusting handwriting.  
First period: English in which Liam sat against the wall at the table with an empty seat next to him, of course.  
“Quiet down class, I have some news.” The tall, old, male teacher called with strong authority. The class did indeed quieten down and took their seats. “I hope you did well in your exams, because you’ll be retaking them if you didn’t.” The man exclaimed. It was meant to be a joke but Liam knew that almost everyone in this room would be retaking their exam except him. He wasn’t being bigheaded, he just knew he was more intelligent than the rest of them.  
“Yes, the rumours are true, we do have a new student so please make him feel welcome.” He turned to the door and almost shouted, “Come in now, please.”  
Liam, knew that this guy would just be like the rest, a complete dick. Even though he still had his fingers crossed under the table, thinking: ‘Please be fit. Please be fit.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Fuuuuuuuuuck’, was all Liam could think of when the new boy walked in. Even though Liam could tell he was obviously extremely nervous, he still looked beautiful. The new boy’s hair was dark and down in to a mock fringe that went to his eyes. His eyes hazel, or chocolate depending on the lighting, surrounded by long eyelashes that complimented his eyes so well. His jaw, his chin, his everything was making Liam a bit hot under the collar.  
Liam shuffled in his solitary seat quietly to try and rearrange his manhood, fighting off a semi as he did so. ‘Seriously, you’re doing this now? Not that I blame you.’ Liam thought, ‘talking’ to his penis.  
“Come on lad, get over here and introduce yourself.” The teacher called, ushering him forward.  
The new boy trudged over as if he was thinking of just running away. “Erm, yeah. I’m Zayn.” He said with a thick Yorkshire accent, looking at the floor. He fiddled with his bag strap, still looking at the floor, waiting to be told he could sit.  
“Okay... Thank you for that insightful introduction, Zayn.” The teacher joked, although Zayn only took it as a snide comment about his shyness. Realising that his joke was terrible he continued; “Anyway, go sit over there next to Ian.” He pointed towards where Liam sat.  
“Sir, my name’s Liam not Ian.” Liam corrected as his cheeks flushed red.  
“Whatever, Lewis.” The teacher called back, clearly not even caring to listen to Liam in the first place.  
Zayn trudged again to the seat next to Liam, without even looking at him. He sat down, knowing full well that everyone apart from the teacher was staring at him.  
Fashion was always on Zayn’s mind, not only because he was gay, but because he believed that you should always look your best, no matter what. Fashion before practicality, always. Today he wore some slim fit, dark beige Jeans and a comical blue t-shirt, as well as the fashionable boots he always wore.  
Liam’s eyes were glued to Zayn. He watched his perfectly shaped arse place itself on the seat next to him and saw the colourful boxers that held it so well. ‘Oh God, the things I would do to that boy’s arse. I wonder what else those boxers are hiding? It has to be big, just look at him, it has to be.’  
Zayn got out his writing book and pen ready for the lesson and glanced over at Liam. Their eyes met for just a second before Zayn flicked his own back to stare at the desk.  
Liam’s thoughts came back in to the classroom. ‘Have I just been staring at him while I was thinking those things?’ He was genuinely worried, so he leaned forward as if he was trying to look around Zayn, hoping not to make himself look like a complete idiot.  
The lesson went on with Liam’s thoughts constantly going back to what he would do to the new boy, but this time he made sure he wasn’t staring at him when he did it. The odd glance just to refresh himself of the beautiful face. Not a word was spoken between the two boys, not even when the teacher asked the class to work in pairs. Liam just put it down to the fact that it was his first day and he was probably shitting himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving his fourth lesson of the day, Liam strolled over to his usual place in the cafeteria, still thinking dirty thoughts about Zayn. ‘If I keep this up, I’ll have to wank as soon as I get home.’ Liam smiled at that thought. “I think I might.” He said out loud.  
“Might what? Go slit your wrists again?” Sam bellowed from behind him, loud enough so that most of the cafeteria could hear. Sam was the classic bully, a complete cunt to everyone. Sam was a bit on the chubby side with buzz cut hair and a disgustingly poor vocabulary.   
Liam spun around straight away, fists clenched and biceps primed to either throw a punch or to block something. He knew how to defend himself if he had to, but he knew well enough to always throw the second punch in a fight. “Fuck off, Sam.” Liam said forcefully.  
“Why do you still come here? No-one even likes you.” Sam questioned, obviously trying to get at Liam.   
Liam thought that was a pointless insult because he clearly has friends. Well, 4 to be exact. He still had his body tensed, ready for anything. Liam just shook his head in response to Sam’s insult.  
“Go on Liam, go cut yourself and cry like a baby.” Sam continued to tease.   
Again Liam just shook his head, but turned away from Sam, being the bigger man and all that. Still tensed though, he knew that Sam would most likely get more angry than he would. Right then, just as Liam’s head was fully turned away and just as Liam had expected, Sam threw a punch aimed at Liam’s head. He noticed the swift movement just in time from Sam and managed to duck just before he would have made contact with him. Liam spun back around and drove his already primed fist in to the side of Sam’s rib cage.  
Sam gasped and went as red as a tomato. Shifting his weight so that he was slightly more away from Liam than before. Sam gasped again, desperately trying to breathe in air.  
Liam smiled at his perfect execution of a disabling punch. He didn’t expected it to be as perfect as this because he had done the same thing to him just a few weeks before. In self defence, of course. He quickly surveyed the room, noticing that everyone was staring, wide eyed at the scene. Leaving in a hurry he got out his phone and texted his friends to meet him by the old Oak tree around the back of the school.  
**  
“Shit! You actually did that?” Alice screamed at Liam when he told them what had happened.   
“Yeah, but can we drop it, I hate being the centre of attention.” Liam pleaded, attempting to eat his sandwich.  
Jasmine seemed genuinely shocked that Liam had actually fought back against the school bully. “But, how can we drop it, you just punched him!”  
“Well, it was self defence and it’s not like I actually damaged him. He just got winded really badly and I ran away, basically.”  
“Okay, well, let’s change the conversation to that new boy.” Katie chirped up.  
The girls chatted about Zayn and how fit he was. Whereas Liam just sat there thinking over those dirty thoughts he had been thinking about earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking from under the tree to the school gates was long and boring as the girls all had after school Drama rehearsals. Liam flexed his fist, where he had punched Sam earlier. It was a bit sore, but he knew it would be fine after a good night’s sleep.   
Approaching the gates, he put his ear phones in to listen to music, ready for the walk home. It was already Monday and he had already seen the most gorgeous guy in the world and got in to a fight. ‘Nice one mate. Can’t wait for the rest of the week.’ Liam thought sarcastically.  
A hand on his shoulder, made him slowly turn around. ‘Is that Alice? Have I forgotten something?’ He thought as he turned around smiling. ‘Not Alice.’ He thought just before a fist connected with his face.  
Sam had grabbed his collar and was already pulling back him arm for another punch. While two of Sam’s friends wrapped their arms around Liam’s so he couldn’t fight back. Another full force fist connected with Liam’s face. He heard a crack, his nose he guessed.  
“Not so good now, are you?” Sam said laughing as another full force fist connected with Liam’s face.  
Some punches later Liam had lost feeling in most of his face and could feel his right eye closing up from bruising. Sam noticed it too, so he punched Liam in the gut.  
A few more punches, laughs and kicks. Liam was numb. His head rang, his body drooped and his face swollen.  
The boys dragged him to a hedge and threw him in, at Sam’s orders and continued to laugh.  
**  
Liam must have passed out or something because when he opened his eye it was getting pretty dark. He tried to stand, but just fell down straight away. “FUCK!” Liam screamed. Walking wasn’t an option and he knew it. He got out his phone and called ‘Mum Mobile’.  
“Hello? Liam, are you at Alice’s?” His mum answered, obviously unaware of his desperate position.  
Liam’s voice cracked as he spoke, “I need help. I’m outside the school gates.”  
Silence on the other end of the line. Liam could hear footsteps moving quickly, keys being grabbed and the front door slam. “I’m coming, don’t move.” Her voice was cracking just like his, a tear possibly forming.   
Liam crawled on to the path so he would be seen and collapsed entirely onto it. Weak and defeated, he wept not even hiding it, he just wept.  
Within about two minutes a car screeched to a halt next to Liam. “OH MY GOD! LIAM!” His mum screamed. Her hands shaking as she rolled her son over to see his face. Tears and screams shot out of her at the sight of her broken boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam awoke in his bed at what looked to be dinner time by the amount of natural light in the room. His face stung and ached incredibly, but he was aware of the amount of drugs that were in him numbing most of the pain. He had one of those hospital drips attached to his hand and other equipment he couldn’t name. Liam felt so ashamed that he couldn’t even handle some school bullies and had to get his own mum to pick his crippled body up off the path. He turned his head to the side as if to not even look at his own body.  
Picking up his phone which was placed on the sideboard: 24 Missed Calls from the small amount of friends he had and 37 Text’s saying virtually the same things such as: ‘Where are u?’, ‘Hope ur ok’ and the odd ‘Coming over to see u.’ He put his phone down, still disconcerted about what happened and his lack of fighting back.   
“Babe, you’re awake.” Liam’s mum smiled as she peered through the half open door. She smiled a wide grin and walked in carrying a plate of food.  
“Hey, mum. I’m sorr-” Liam started, but was cut off before he could actually say anything properly.  
“No, don’t be sorry. I’m sure you did what you could and I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Liam’s mum flinched slightly at the thought of the previous times she saw her son. “Anyway, I’ve talked to the school.” She continued.  
“What?! Why?! That’ll only make it worse!” Liam tried to shout, but his face stung too much to shout properly. ‘Fuck, telling teachers always made bullies worse’ Liam thought and sighed lightly.  
“Stop. I just told them you weren’t feeling well and you won’t be in for a few days. Seriously Liam, do you think I am that stupid?” She sat on his bed and placed a hand on Liam’s leg comfortingly and put the plate of food down next to his phone.  
Liam relaxed slightly and tried to smile at his mum, failing, but trying. “Thanks, mum.”  
“You don’t have to tell me why, Liam. I know.” She said with a smile, but a tear was starting to form in her eye.  
‘She knows? Knows what? That it was Sam that beat the shit out of me, or that I’m gay, that I’ll never be able to give her a grandchild? Oh fuck’ Liam thought, most likely with a look of horror across his face. He didn’t actually say anything, but his face was saying more than words could.  
Liam’s mum noticed the look on her sons face and continued to talk. “Liam, listen to me. I don’t care what you do with your life, but while you’re at school why don’t you try and find someone you can hang with that will protect you from bullies. Like a boy friend or something.” She looked down at her hand as she said those last few words and squeezed Liam lightly. She loved him entirely, she just wanted him to be happy no matter what.  
He wanted to be happy that his mother was being so happy about things, but he could see the tear starting to roll down her cheek and that just killed him inside.   
“Liam!” His dad shouted up the stairs. “You’d better stand up for yourself next time. Do you know how much all this in-house-hospital costs?”  
Karen leaned in to her son and hugged him. Another silent tear ran down her cheek as she pulled back and stood up to leave. “I love you, Liam, but try to... Y’know, protect yourself or get protection from another boy. Even if he’s not your boyfriend.” She finished with a limp smile and left Liam’s room.  
‘I can’t believe mum just said all that’ he thought not knowing whether to be happy or be worried. Liam picked up his phone and sent the same text to his friends: ‘Hey I’ll be in school tmoz, c u at 8 ’  
**  
The morning was just as stressful as it always is, avoiding his dad because he’s always extremely moody in the mornings. As Liam was putting his top over his toned body whilst looking the mirror to check it looked okay. The bruises on his face were still purple but starting to fade.  
“Hey, babe.” Karen poked her head around the door smiling until Liam turned to see her. Noticing his still purple face she continued, “I thought you might still be showing some signs so I got this for you.” She handed a small package to him and came in the room properly.   
Liam looked at the small package and back to his mother. She nodded towards the package and smiled. He smiled back and lifted the lid. Inside a small disc like make-up container for some foundation. Liam was confused, he didn’t wear make-up, he just wasn’t that kind of guy.   
“Darling, it’s not because your-” she paused “It’s for the bruises.” She stepped forwards and picked up the foundation, opened it, and started to dap her son in the powder.  
When she had finished she stood back and handed the make-up back to him. “There. Now put this in your bag and go.”  
Liam did as he was told and left the house in to the open arms of his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Numerous questions were asked about what illness Liam had and why his mum didn’t let anyone see him. Liam answered them all with “I had a really bad flu and I didn’t want to give it to anyone.” The girls accepted it knowing that if Liam wanted to tell them something he would and carried on walking to school.  
Considering this was the first day that he knew his mum knew about him, he felt surprisingly good, not worried at all, just, good. Although one problem did come in to his mind: ‘Will mum be able to keep it from dad? He has his way of getting things out of people.’ His dad was the main thing that worried him, well, his fists really. Also considering this was the first day he had worn make-up properly, he didn’t feel too bad.  
The girls did the automatic circle around him as they walked in to school, protecting again. More things than usual were thrown today, ‘they must have been saving up’ Liam thought.   
**  
Liam hurried to English class straight after registration, to avoid the prying eyes of walking in late. He was first to get to the classroom, even before the teacher.  
“Ahh, Liam, it’s nice to see you back. What were you doing bunking school for?” Sam called from behind with over exaggerated sarcasm, walking over to annoy Liam like he usually did.  
“Why do you want to join me next time?” Liam answered jokingly without thinking first. ‘Shit, why did I just say that? Don’t piss him off you idiot’.   
Sam’s friends laughed so hard, Sam blushed. He clearly want used to being talked back to and especially being taken the piss out of. He quickly recovered from his small lapse in authority and snapped back, “Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you. Queer.” He spat as he sounded disgusted at the last word.   
Liam fortunately had some sort of come back, “I’d rather drink acid than spend time with you.” Liam said sounding quite sincere and turned around to try and end the conversation, if that’s what it was.  
“Go in boys, it’s open.” The teacher called from the corridor. ‘Thank fuck for that, I was running out of come backs’ Liam sighed and opened the door.  
Taking his seat next to the wall he remembered that he hadn’t seen the new Zayn in a few days, ‘Did he even notice I hadn’t been in?’ The rest of the class filed in and took their seats. Zayn was near the back of the line. Liam kept his eyes on the door waiting for Zayn to come in, his face was starting to fade from his memory as he’d only seen him for a hour before.  
Zayn walked in leaning around some other boys towards his seat. Liam had a small mile on his lips when he finally saw Zayn, although looked down straight away. Zayn took his seat next to Liam without a word.  
Nearly halfway through the lesson being talked at by the teacher, neither Zayn nor Liam had said anything. ‘This is awkward, two people that won't start the conversation’.  
Twenty minutes later, Liam was glad it was near the end of the lesson, he was just glad he could escape the awkwardness.  
“So... You were gone for a few days?” Zayn whispered questioningly, making Liam jump slightly.  
“Yeah, umm, I was ill.” Liam whispered back, blushing hotly from the sudden interaction with Zayn and from lying. ‘Lies aren’t the best way to start talking to someone, but I’m not going to tell him I got the shit kicked out of me. Not ever.’  
Zayn smirked, glancing at Liam. “Wow, you’re so good at lying.” Unlike the other times, he held his gaze and looked properly for the first time in to Liam’s eyes.   
Liam stared back at Zayn’s beautiful hazel eyes, lost in them. ’Fuck, they are sexy, his face is sexy. Wait, his everything is sexy.’ Liam was starting to think of what those eyes have seen when he’s been alone, Zayn’s naked body and his package basically. His boxers were beginning to strain at what was inside. ‘I should not be thinking of this at school’. He pulled his eyes from Zayn’s and shuffled in his seat. Zayn smirked and looked back to his workbook.   
‘FFS, did he really just notice me doing the ‘change cock position’ shuffle?’ Liam awkwardly looked back to Zayn. The older boy smiled still not looking at Liam, but continued writing whatever work he was actually doing.   
The bell went to signal the end of the lesson and it could not come sooner for Liam, he couldn’t decide what was more awkward; Zayn noticing the ‘cock position shuffle’ or him smirking to himself about it. ‘Oh Gawd, I’m getting out of here.’ Liam thought as he power-walked away from the room towards the massive tree he and his friends sit at during their many free lessons they have.  
Liam sat down waiting for the others to arrive, getting out his miniscule amount of food that he eats at school. He never really ate at school; he didn’t really know why because at home he would eat loads, just being at school changed his eating habits.   
He saw two figures walking towards the tree ‘Thank fuck, one of them better be Alice, I need to tell her about Zayn.’ Still eating his small apple, he got out his phone and started flicking though a few peoples posts on Facebook. He slid down the tree and tried to get comfortable.  
“Get up, fag-nog?” Sam’s voice broke through Liams’ peacefulness with utter resentment.  
“What does that even mean?” Liam answered, sliding his phone back in to his pocket.  
“Shut up queer. I’m not here to talk.” The school’s bully ordered. He rolled up his sleeves to try and look ready for a fight. Liam got up, not because he was told to do so, but it was much easier to defend yourself if you were.  
“Why are you even here? Seriously, fucking benders should just be shot. Actually, wait, they should be beaten.” He smiled wickedly and he and his crony moved toward Liam. ‘Shit. At least he’s only got one guy with him.’  
“Back, the fuck, off.” Another’s voice boomed from around the side of the tree, over the top of Liam’s thoughts.  
Zayn moved quickly towards Liam and stopped equal distance between Sam and Liam. Body visibly tensed and hands already in fists.  
Liam was clearly shocked with the sudden appearance, his mouth hanged open and eyes wide. ‘What is he doing here?’  
“What are you doing here? Who even are you?” Sam questioned.  
“I’m Zayn-fucking-Malik. What the fuck are you doing here?”  
Sam looked a bit startled with Zayn’s straight forward answer, “About to beat the shit out of this faggot,” nodding at Liam.   
Zayn relaxed completely and stood with a smile towards Sam. “Oh, okay then.”  
Liam heart dropped at that, his saviour had turned out to be nothing, just another wanker at school. Sam grinned at Zayn and relaxed also, he took a step towards Liam.  
SMACK! Zayn’s fist smashed into Sam’s face with a loud crack and blood automatically squirting from his nose. He fell instantly and slammed into the ground. Zayn shook his fist and turned towards Liam who was even more shocked than he thought he could be.  
“Sorry to scare you, it’s just easier to do that if they don’t think it’s coming.” Zayn smiled a half smile at Liam who was just standing frozen in place.


	7. Chapter 7

His mouth was pretty much on the floor; in fact Liam almost thought it might be. ‘Holy fudge cakes, what even just happened?’ Liam’s face was the picture of shock.  
“Calm down man, I was just... Umm... Looking out for us... I mean, it’s a hard life right, without people like him anyway.” Zayn tried to reassure the younger boy.  
“Urr... Yeah... Thanks.” He smiled slightly and tried to change his facial expression. ‘Well this is awkward. What do I say now?’ “Hey do you want to sit with me at lunch or something?” Liam blurted out. ‘Please say yes, please say yes.’  
Zayn looked taken aback and was quick to answer, “No, I’ve got to go, sorry.”  
He left quickly, picking up his bag swiftly and slung it over his shoulder, walking away from school.  
“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Liam spoke to himself. ‘So he just pops out of nowhere and knocks out Sam, then just fucks off again... Who does he think he is? Zayn-fucking-Malik, apparently.’  
Liam left the tree and towards the school to meet with his friends and to get away from the soon to be conscious Sam.  
**  
Liam didn’t see Zayn for the rest for the rest of the day. Not even on the walk home, which might have been for the best, he didn’t want an awkward conversation after how the last one ended.  
“Hey do you wanna go out later I’ve got something for us to do.” Alice whispered in Liam’s ear with a cheeky grin. Liam noticed she has something in her pocket and was making a point of nodding towards it and holding it against the edge of the pocket.  
“I don’t know what that is supposed to be, but yeah I’ll get you about seven-ish, okay?” He replied as he left his best friends side towards his front door.  
“Don’t forget, I don’t want to do this on my own.” She shouted back and stuck her tongue out as a ‘goodbye’.   
Liam opened the door to the usual: raised voices and loud bangs. He sighed and closed the door quietly.  
**  
In his room, he held his hands over his ears as he always did when his parents shouted. No matter how hard he tried, he could always hear each blow his father landed on his mum, each one, every time.  
“Stop being such a bully!” His mum shouted from the kitchen.  
“I’m not; I’m making sure that things happen the way they’re supposed to.” Thud. Thud. “You think that our son liking other guys is what’s supposed to happen?!” Thud.  
“It’s what he wants! I love him, why can’t you?!” She screamed back now with tears in her eyes.  
“I cannot love something that is wrong!” Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.  
“How is hitting me changing anything, then?” She whimpered.  
He stopped for a moment. “You’re right. I should be beating him.” He stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, bursting through Liam’s bedroom door.  
Liam went numb. It was the best thing to do, no matter what he said, he was just going to put off the inevitable and probably make things worse. A silent tear rolled sideways down his face as he lay limply on his bed.  
“Get up boy! Your mother told me about you.” He ordered, red faced and knuckles already a bit red.  
Liam did as he was told and stood, head hanging as if he were actually ashamed of being gay. His father grabbed his shoulder to support him as he pummelled Liam’s stomach numerous times.  
“Why are you doing this to me son? Why aren’t you normal?!” He shouted in to Liams face, spitting in rage. Pummelling Liam some more.  
He finally let go of Liam, and spun around to leave. Liam dropped to the floor, blank expression as if the emotion had been beaten out of him. More silent tears escaped his eyes, like he was bawling his eyes out except he wasn’t moving at all; he just lay on the floor.  
Liams mum came rushing up the stairs as soon as his dad slammed the front door closed and drove off. “LIAM!” She screamed. She dropped to her knees next to her boy and cradled him. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t say anything, he just kept hitting me.” She cried as much as Liam did. “Say something, baby...” She pleaded, but Liam lay crying and motionless. “Liam. He’s gone.”  
Liam slowly moved his hand to his mothers and squeezed lightly. His eyes stared blankly into nothing.  
She looked down her boy and lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach. “Oh, Liam.” She whimpered more, looking at the already large, black bruise on his abdomen. She lifted him on to his bed and lay next to him, caressing him, trying to make him talk.  
After ten minutes of hugging, Liam’s body went rigid as he partially regained his sanity. The pain was excruciating, almost cripplingly so.  
“I’m going out,” was all Liam could manage without crying out in pain. He got up slowly and put his shoes and coat on. She watched him with teary eyes, but didn’t stop him.  
Closing the front door he started to think over what just happened. Barely ten metres down the road he let out a powerful wail in pain and collapsed on the path. Holding his stomach, not caring who saw him, he bawled.


	8. Chapter 8

‘What’s so wrong with being gay? I just don’t understand how someone can hate it so much, even their own son. Why does so much shit happen in my life?’ Liam had many thoughts like these, thoughts that lasted him a whole hour of self loathing and self pity.   
Eventually he managed to get up and carry on walking. He was pretty depressed to be honest, he walked with his head down and kicking the odd stone for no apparent reason. He continued walking until he got to Alice’s house.  
“There you are! I’ve been waiting out here for like ten minutes.” Alice called from her front porch, walking down to meet Liam.  
“Sorry, I just lost track of time.” Liam said bluntly. ‘I’m not telling Alice yet. Why worry her? The bruise will be gone in a week.’  
“You alright, babe, you look a bit pale?”  
“Yeah, I’m good, I’m fine. Let’s go.” Liam replied quickly and ushered his best friend onwards, putting on his best fake smile. He was well practiced at it so it wasn’t much of an effort.  
“Okay, well, I’ve got something for us to try,” Alice smiled as she pulled her hand from her jacket pocket, “I hope we like them.” She held out a pack of twenty Marlboro Red cigarettes and showed them to Liam.  
‘Thank fuck, I really need some right now. She doesn’t even know I’ve had these before, a few times actually.’ “Wow, where did you get those?” Liam tried to sound happy and he though he pulled it off well.  
“Never you mind, c’mon lets go to the park.” She said with a cheeky wink.  
**  
The park was pretty much pitch black with the moon as the only source of light. Grass slightly damp from condensation and the only notable things in the park were the set of swings and the bench.  
“Dibs the one on the left!” Alice shouted as they approached the swings.  
‘Sigh, I always let you have that one, because the other one normally has bird poop on it.’ “Not if I get it first!” Liam played along with her. They raced across the grass, soaking their shoes, and Alice plonked herself on the left hand swing, Liam following closely behind and sitting on the other.  
“Too slow, Liam. I love this seat.” Alice claimed.  
Liam smiled inside. “Get ‘em out, I want one.”   
Alice, handed the packet to Liam and the lighter. Liam carefully opened the pack, pulled one out, lit it in one and pulled a long drag from it. He breathed out in to Alice’s face.  
“Liam! Stop messing and give ‘em here.” She waved her hand around her face trying to get rid of the smoke. Alice carefully slid out a cigarette and tried to light it, failing many times.  
“Here have this one and I’ll light another?” Liam asked mockingly, offering his cigarette to her. They traded the packet for the lit Marlboro Red and Liam sparked up another with precision. Alice almost asked but decided against it.  
At least an hour passed as they sat and chatted about school, nothing big, just homework and stuff. All thoughts of Zayn left Liam’s head as he chain smoked at least 6 cigarettes.   
Alice stood and walked to stand in front of Liam, “Well I’d better be getting back, mum doesn’t want me out late when it’s this dark and it is freaking cold.” She offered her hand to Liam but he stayed put.  
“I think I’ll just have another then go home, can you leave the packet with me?” He asked not looking up from the floor.  
“Umm, sure, but don’t stay out long or you’ll catch another flu.” Alice almost mockingly said but with underlying tones of genuine concern.   
Liam nodded and hummed an agreement. Thinking that was all she was going to get out of him, she left her best friend and headed towards her home.  
Without care, Liam sighed heavily and lit another cigarette, drawing in a long drag. Breathing it out slowly, enjoying the release it gave him of having a pain in his throat that he gave himself instead of the one in his abdomen that was given by him. Enjoying his time alone before he had to go back home and face his parents, again.  
“Smoking really is bad for you, y’know.” A shadowy voice came from behind him. Liam spun around, instantly trying to put out the cigarette. The figure itself was smoking and moved into the moon light. Liam already recognised the voice. Zayn. Liam sat almost in shock, aghast at seeing him of all people.  
Zayn wore dark skinny jeans and a long, grey, double-breasted coat. His hair wasn’t its usual spiked up affair; it was left to do its own thing, brushing near his eyes, those deep hazel eyes that Liam already adored. ‘Fuck.’  
Liam stomach knotted, which hurt him considerably, and couldn’t for the life of him stop his mouth from hanging open.  
Zayn smirked and sauntered over to the idle swing next to Liam. “So, you smoke then?” he asked the flabbergasted boy next to him. Liam caught Zayn’s smell as he passed close to him, a mix of Old Spice and smoke. ‘Oh god, he smells so good’  
“Umm... No... Well, yes... But, I don’t really.” He could barely even string a whole sentence together.  
Zayn just stared at Liam trying to catch his eye, but every time he did Liam would flick away his gaze and stare at the ground. “So that’s a no, yet here you are with a half-out, crumpled fag in your hand...” He raised an eyebrow at Liam, not that he would notice.  
Liam looked at his hands, one with a packet and the other with exactly what Zayn described. He hummed in agreement. ‘This is so awkward, he must think I’m some kind of retard, can’t stand up for myself at school, now I can’t even give him a real answer to an obvious question.’  
Zayn took another drag of his cigarette and offered it to Liam. Silently Liam dropped his pathetic one and reached for Zayn’s. ‘Oh shit, even his fingers are sexy!’ Liam’s hand hesitated just an inch away from Zayn’s, before closing the final gap. His cold, numb fingers brushed against Zayn’s warm ones, sending pulses of excitement through his body. ‘Jesus, Liam, you’re not kissing him, just take the damn fag.’ He quickly shook his head and brought Zayn’s fag to his lips.  
Zayn watched him intently, the way Liam’s lips closed around the cigarette, the way his fingers so delicately held it, the way his eyes closed as he drew in the smoke. Sensing a gaze upon him, Liam quickly finished his drag, choking and coughing in the process. “Christ! What are these, they’re like cardboard!” Liam exclaimed through his coughing.  
Zayn for once looked sheepish, losing his confidence. “Richmond, I can’t really afford your fancy Marlboros.”   
Liam regained his posture and replied with a simple “Oh.” ‘Fuck, now you’ve done it, this couldn’t be more awkward.’


End file.
